


【授权翻译】【SD】Love Potion Number-Sam! 第Sam号爱情魔药

by CoraT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, RP, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraT/pseuds/CoraT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam中了女巫的爱情魔咒，于是忍不住想要一直抱着Dean。问题是，随着时间的推移，情况变得越来越糟糕……</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】【SD】Love Potion Number-Sam! 第Sam号爱情魔药

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Potion Number-Sam!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/721906) by [WincestSounds (Cammerel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds). 



> 本文是的授权翻译  
> 喜欢本文的话非常欢迎去原文页面留个言哦！哪怕只是点个kudo也是个极大的鼓励！

Dean使劲推开他弟。他也不想伤到这傻瓜，但他实在是透不过气了。年长的Winchester把手伸到下面，试着把环在腰上的手臂拉开。“Sam，给我住手。”他无奈地说道。一般来说他们都会知道跟彼此之间界线在哪，而唯一一次让他们抱成这样是在他们其中一个死了的时候。

一丝受伤的表情闪过Sam的脸，往后退了一点：“为什么？抱一下我大哥又不犯法。”

“是不犯法，”Dean小心翼翼地退后几步，说道，“但你也不用抱这么大力吧。”

“你弟弟我抱你抱得很大力吗？”Sam嘿嘿地笑了起来，又靠近了一点，把手臂放回到Dean的脖子上。“真娇气。”

Dean抬高眉毛，神经兮兮地笑了笑。“真是够了，大块头，”他扫了一眼这旅店房间说，“你看，显然那婊子对了你做了什么，类似于某种……爱情魔咒之类……”

Sam站了起来，一副被惹到了的表情：“混蛋。”他进浴室绕了一圈，然后走回来紧靠着Dean旁边坐好。他抬起头，一边开心地笑着一边几乎是笨拙地坐近了一点又一点。他尽力了，但他真的没办法离开这个年长的Winchester身边半尺远。

Sam明目张胆地靠过来直到近得不能再近，然后他让左臂绕过Dean的后背，一边伸手抓过遥控器不停地换着电视频道一边把Dean拉近自己的怀里。“你想看什么节目？”

“Sammy，我什么都不想看。”Dean看着他弟说道，而这个大家伙跟自己过于亲密的距离让他不由自主的吞了吞口水。“我想治好你。”他说，然后转过身回到手提电脑前。

“我病了吗？”Sam嘀咕着。“什么时候开始连表达兄弟爱都变成了一个不好的症状了，Dean？”他用开玩笑的语气说。

Dean皱了皱眉，这可真糟糕。他完全不知道什么时候开始变成这样。正常情况下Sam才是那个做调查的家伙。他回过头看着他兄弟，“从你拒绝把手从我身上挪开的那一刻开始。”

“噢，拜托，别说得那么恶心……”Sam毫不留情地反驳，“我只是喜欢你在我身边而已，”他把头靠在Dean的肩上说着。“你现在是这样还好，” Dean认真地看了看Sam，“但这会越来越糟糕的，除非我们做点什么。”

 

“好，坐远一点。”Sam对着那张离床铺有四尺远的椅子点了点头，说道。他站了起来，充满爱意地拍了拍Dean的后背，然后走过去坐在那里。他一直神经质地跺着脚，坐立不安，每隔个五秒钟就得偷瞄Dean一眼，满脑子只想坐在他身旁。

年长的Winchester努力不去看他的兄弟，滑动着鼠标翻阅着资料，试着从中找出一篇看起来最可靠的，最说得过去的文章。

 

“你要我帮忙吗？”Sam提议道，对着手提电脑轻轻推了一下，或多或少只是为了缩短一点他们之间的距离；他感到有点冷。

Dean耸了耸肩膀，点头说道。“只要你能把注意力集中在手头上的任务中，Sammy。”

Sam的话仿佛有自己的意志一样崩了出来。“我自己也不知道行不行，尽量吧。”他无奈地摊开手，然后站起来，贴着Dean安置好自己，尽量靠得最近，这让他感觉好受了一点。“给我吧。”他指着手提电脑说道。

Dean立刻愉快地把它交出去，努力想在自找麻烦之前把所有感情在脸上抹掉。

Sam开始做着调查，却无法集中注意力，不停地偷看Dean，忍不住对着他笑。

Dean紧张地朝他笑回去，胃里仿佛有什么东西翻滚着。如果他们不快点让Sam恢复正常，他们就要做出什么让彼此都后悔不已的事情了。而做错的那个人只有Dean。

 

“兄弟，别生我的气，虽然呃……我真的集中不了精神，”Sam轻声笑着，上身靠过去想抱一抱。他真的没办法忍住，这感觉太对了，他爱他大哥。

Dean叹了口气，心脏砰砰直跳，想把脸完全埋在手掌里。但他还是抱了回去，尽管他真想一次性把Sam一胳膊肘敲晕。你没法怪这大块头，他也是控制不住。

Sam感觉他要融化在这个拥抱当中，他能感受到Dean对他的爱，这简直太美妙了。他的肚子却开始打鼓。“我们应该得去买些吃的回来了。”他对着门点头示意道，完全忘记了手头上还有任务。

 

“Sam，我们还有调查没完成，别想吃的了。”Dean皱眉道。这看起来可不好对付。

Dean紧张地吞了口水。“好吧，我们先去吃点东西，但……给我点空间喘口气吧。”

“我尽量。”Sam坦白地承认，感觉胸中的内疚随着他一寸寸靠得越近而越堆越高。

Dean站起来，清了清喉咙，伸出手去抓过自己的钱包和Impala的钥匙。“走吧，我们越早搞定这事，你以后在公共场合感到的后悔尴尬就越少。”

Sam站起来跟着他，完全意识不到自己跟得多贴身。在吃饭的路上，Impala车厢里，Sam悄悄越过副驾驶席，在Dean驾驶的时候把头靠在Dean的肩膀上。

Dean僵住了，试着平复自己的呼吸，把注意力分散到即将到来的晚餐上。他停好车，从点火锁上拔出钥匙，逃出Impala。

Sam知道他们平时根本不是这样的，毕竟他又不蠢。小时候，他们表达的爱意就像海里捞针一样难得。他知道Dean会一直想着要解决怎么这件事，但Sam不知道自己是不是真的想解开这个咒语，让自己变好。他走出车厢，紧紧跟着个子稍矮的那个进入餐厅。

Dean走进去，扶着门等他弟也进去了，然后走向前台的那个女侍应，说道：“麻烦两位。”他试着在这个女人微笑着拿出两本菜单、带着他们走向角落那个没人隔间的过程中，不去看他弟。

Sam一开始想跟Dean坐在同一边，但他很快意识到这会惹恼他哥，于是他坐了回去，正对着他。Sam翻着菜单，感觉自己活像一个要被送去治疗的瘾君子，不停地偷看，紧张地抖着腿。

 

“我要炸鸡块，”Dean说道，视线在菜单上游移着，努力不去看他弟，“一份土豆泥还有呃……玉米。还要一杯可乐。”他合上菜单，吞咽着口水，努力避开桌子底下那双不安分的脚。

 “一份牛排沙拉和冰水就好。”Sam礼貌地对着服务生微笑着说，然后看回Dean。他在桌子底下把脚伸得更远一点，四处搜索者Dean的脚，他不是想要碰脚调情，只是希望保持身体接触而已。

Dean在那双脚碰到自己的时候吓了一跳，皱着眉看着他弟。“你真的要这么做吗？来真的？”

 “呃，谁让你不让我靠着你坐啊，Dean，”Sam嘟囔着，移开视线，“你也知道那婊子对我做了什么……我忍不住啊。”

 

“我是知道她对你干了什么，”Dean用手指揉着太阳穴说道，“我知道她干了什么，但你一定要跟我来桌子底下脚下挑逗这一套吗？这可是大庭广众啊，Sam。”

听到“脚下挑逗”这个词时Sam立刻缩回了脚，看起来很内疚。他低下头，“对——对不起。”他口齿不清地带过，不敢去看Dean。

Dean翻了个白眼。太好了，根本没有任何一种话能说出来而不伤害他弟的感受。这个爱情魔咒烂透了。这感觉……这跟他以为的有点不同，但说实话他也从来没有对付过跟那种类型的女巫。她太强大了。他们要怎样才能搞定这破事？

Sam坐着，翻搅这服务生拿过来的沙拉。他频繁地看过Dean，看着他咬着鸡块，有时候他咀嚼吞咽的样子可真太可爱了。等等。他刚刚真的那么想了吗？嚼着沙拉的他哽咽了一下，抓过面前的水杯喝了一大口来清理喉咙。

他羞愧地站了起来，“我想我最好，呃，出去车上等你吃完。”话音刚落，他就转过身，不等Dean把话说出口就跑掉了。

Dean的嘴还在张开要说话的状态，但他还在理解Sam脱口而出的话时他弟已经越过餐厅中部直往外走了。他皱着眉头，吃着鸡块。

吃完后，他给Sam打包了点吃的再结账，留下一点小费然后直冲向Impala。他上了车，关上门看着Sam。

 

“要聊一下吗？”

双眼满怀歉疚地看着Dean，Sam低声说道：“我真的不想这样的。”然后不自觉地又挪近一点，努力把手收好。

Dean点过头，把Sam的晚餐递过去。“没事了，管他呢。”他说着，靠着Impala椅背往后坐一点，然后启动，把她开出餐厅直开回旅馆。

Sam心不在焉地把晚餐放在边上。他妈的他究竟在想什么鬼？好吧，他其实也知道，但是，去他的，他没想过这咒语会这么过火，我的意思是，拜托了，Dean可是他的哥哥啊。回去的路上，他觉得自己快要爆炸开了，他的脑袋在尖叫着“不可以”，而身体却使劲说着“去吧”。他冷静地把手放在Dean的大腿上，等车驶入旅馆停车场。

Dean瞪大双眼，往下看着他弟弟的手。“呃，Sam？”他转过脸颤着声音问道。

Sam看回他，完全不知道Dean在讲什么。“哈？”

“你的手。”Dean向下直看着它，清了清喉咙示意。

“噢——呃，”高个子差点呛到自己，迅速把手挪开，“Dean，我真的不……”他把话拖长，红色开始在脸上晕开。他确实是用跳的走出Impala，然后努力想回口气。我是指，他也忍不住的……对吧？

Dean走出车，锁好车，心跳越来越快。他打开房间，打开门等他弟进来，直走向手提电脑前。情况越来越失控了。

Sam走进来，发呆地环视着房间转悠。“真操蛋，Dean，对不起。”最后用那副对任何人都百试百灵的小狗表情迎向他哥的视线，当然现在也很有用。他笨拙地站着，双手插着口袋。

Dean叹了口气，又气又无奈，无声地浏览着几个网页。他最恨让Sam难过，但是……去他的。他对他弟怀着的那份感情本来已经够糟糕的了，而而现在事情在完全失控的情况下他弟回应了这份爱，可那又怎样呢？这只能让他感到更惨。

 

“好吧，我想我还是先去洗个澡。”面对这一切，Sam躲进了浴室。

洗澡的时候，他的思维狂奔着，主要是直奔向Dean。Sam完全忘了他只要一想着Dean就会勃起，他心不在焉地用毛巾围着腰部走了出来。

 “渐渐增强的爱情魔咒”——Dean在打字打了一半的时候停了下来，他睁大眼睛看着他的弟弟。我的老天爷啊，他可真大。他的牛仔裤马上变得窄了起来。“你呃……你可真不害臊啊，我看出来了。”他观察着，眼睛睁得更大了。“多长了一只手的，那个谁？”

见鬼的Dean在说什么？往下看了看，Sam立刻震惊地用手盖住自己。“我呃——我的天呐！马上回来。”他扔下话，立刻转身冲回洗手间。

进了里面之后，他立刻倒在墙上靠着。刚刚Dean真的夸了他的尺寸吗？他得马上解决掉，因为，如果不快点，很快就要出事了。

他扔掉毛巾，开始抚摸着自己，每次思绪一转向Dean，就发出细微的呜咽声。

Dean眨着眼看着他弟弟离开。他回到手提电脑面前，滚动着鼠标的滚轮，当他此刻听到他弟在洗手间发出的声音时，整个人僵住了。神呐，他也跟着硬了起来，手滑进裤头一点，但这根本没多大帮助，他只好呻吟出来。Sam的喘气声非常清晰地传了出来，Dean颤抖着。这下糟了。

用自己的手掌和五指兄弟来解决事情，这对Sam来说已经不再新鲜了，但这次却有某些因素让这感觉要美妙一百倍。他知道完事后他得向Dean道歉，因为Dean得被逼忍受这些从他嘴里溜出来的声音。事实上只需要一闪，当Dean的脸在他的脑海中一闪而过，他就马上射了出来，一边喉咙咆哮着“D——Dean……”另一边精液射进手掌里。操，他只能祈祷这声音没有他想象中的那么响了。

Dean听到门的另一边传来他的名字时，他吓了一大跳，眼睛瞬间盈满水雾。操。他眨了眨眼，转回去看着手提电脑屏幕，脸却一直红到耳根，使劲咬着下唇内侧。还有比这更火辣的事情吗……不要再想了，Dean。你个蠢货。

Sam洗干净自己，然后再次走出了浴室，重重地坐了下来，不敢看向Dean的眼睛。他坐在床上紧靠着Dean，身上散发出刚洗完澡的湿气。“发现什么了没？”他问道，试着打开话题。

 

“身子放低点。”Dean暴躁地回答，努力不去瞪大眼看他弟。

Sam靠了下来，抓着Dean的肩膀，看向屏幕，他那依旧湿润的头发挠得他肩膀发痒。“我们会想出办法的。”他乐观地说着，靠下来迅速吻了一口Dean的脸颊。

Dean僵直身板，闭上眼睛试图保持冷静，“没错。”他吸着气，咬着唇，拳头合拢。

Sam在他哥身后躺了下来，依然微微带着点湿气，身上什么都没穿，只有腰间围着条毛巾。他能感受到睡意使劲拉着他的眼睑。“好累。”他说着，一只手臂伸过来盖住脸。

年长的Winchester长长地吐了口气，点进一个看起来有点用的网页。“那就去睡吧。”他说着，用尽力气不让声音泄露自己的秘密。

Sam微微侧过身，以便感受Dean身体传过来的部分体温，不知不觉他就睡着了，躺在床垫上轻声打着鼾，紧贴着他的哥哥。

Dean磨了磨牙，又动了一下牛仔裤。他不能自慰。这让整件事更加操蛋了起来。于是他浏览着网页，皱着眉阅读着。

沉睡中的Sam移了移身体，让头部刚好能躺在Dean的大腿上。他开始做着梦，就像以往的梦里，永远都是他的哥哥。他的身体回应着梦境，毛巾基本上都解掉了，现在只能刚好挡住他的整个阴茎，完全露出了屁股。

Dean看回他弟，停了下来，眼睛观察者弟弟那裸露的臀部，慢慢看进阴影里，他转过头，拿起电脑站了起来，走到靠窗的桌子上，背对着Sam。

梦境越真实Sam就越没有意识，他无法控制自己的身体。他的阴茎在睡梦中勃起，口中呻吟着，“T——天呐，Dean。”声音几不可闻。

Dean双肩发着抖，埋头，把耳朵盖住，继续看着网页。Sam完全没有让他好受一点，根本没有。

突然间Sam醒了过来，意识到这还没到黎明，看到毛巾在昨天晚上已经完全掉了下来，而Dean在桌子上睡着了。他重新围好毛巾，走了过去，摇了摇他哥的肩膀。“Dean！”

Dean吓了一跳，眨着双眼慢慢醒了过来，抬头按着眼前的大个子。“干嘛？”他问道，迷糊地看向四周。

 

“你查到什么了吗，还是你只顾着睡着了？”Sam问道，抱着手臂，这姿势让他的肌肉看起来比它们平常的尺寸还要大上两倍。

 

“我找到了几个说法。”Dean的手指敲着键盘，试图让手提电脑结束休眠，“其中没有一个是真正……简单的。”他看着Sam。“但你的看起来……还不错。”

Sam耸肩，靠了过来，手臂环过Dean的肩膀，扫了一眼屏幕。“好吧，我们听听他们怎么说。”他停了一下。“等等——”某个链接吸引住了他的视线。“点开这一个。”

Dean皱紧眉毛，尽量不把“我把之前的话收回去”说出口，然后点进链接给他的弟弟看，挣扎着想松开Sam的手臂。

Sam快速地浏览着网页，一边读眼睛一边瞪大，他怀疑地说道：“你有没有，呃，有没有打给Bobby，问下他知不知道些什么？”当然这不可能是真的。

 

“有啊，”Dean合上电脑说着，“他说的话也差不多，显然有……有几个不同的方法你可以试一下，看看你是怎样惹上那个爱情魔咒的。鉴于你的不是什么药剂……那就是一个真实的咒语了，只能是这二者其一。”

 

“好吧，”Sam不耐烦地说道，“是什么？”他拉开一点点距离，看着Dean。

 

“呃，”Dean清了清喉咙，“要么你就杀了那婊子，或者……”他停了一下，咬紧嘴唇。

“或者怎样？”Sam皱起眉问道。

Dean吞了口水。“额，如果这个咒语的目标不是……一直保持不变的，那么她的咒语不可能在你身上继续生效。”

意识到哥哥在说些什么的Sam后退几步，脸上满是混乱。“我们要怎么才能找到她，Dean？我们现在只知道她现在可能已经逃到天涯海角了。”意识到自己完全没有半点要选择第二个选项的想法，Sam忍不住脸红了。

 

“我不知道为什么我们一开始会以为可以打败她，Sam，她不好惹，”Dean紧张得口吃了起来，“现在来说把她杀掉几乎是不可行的。而她在你身上施加的这种咒语……它……它完全超出了我们的能力范围了。”

Sam沮丧地举高手。“但是，我们至少得试一下啊。我讨厌你总是对我发脾气。”他坦承道，走去浴室换衣服。

Dean的双眉在惊讶中抬了起来，他看着他弟。“只是……事实上这太难了。我们无法追上她，就我们的力量来说。而且照这样下去……”他吞了口水。

“好，”Sam的声音从另一个房间传来，“你要我召唤Ruby？”他问道，明知道他哥的反应会怎样。

 

“你真的以为我想现在跟那婊子打交道吗？”Dean问道，眉头紧皱。“她是个恶魔啊，Sam。我要跟你说多少次你才能明白？你不能相信恶魔。”

 “你也知道另一个办法是什么，Dean。”年少一点的Winchester说道，走回房间里。“我相信你可以鼓起勇气来完成这个事情。”他悄悄走了过来，仿佛这没什么大不了一样亲了亲Dean的前额，嘴唇在上面徘徊了几秒。

Dean停了下来，盯着他的弟弟看，然后眨眨眼睛。“Sam……”他紧张地说道。

Sam把距离拉开了一点点，直到能刚好亲密地正对Dean。“我知道，”他讽刺地说，“保持距离。”一边后退着一边嗤笑。

“没错，这个也是。”Dean挪开身体回答。“那么……我们要去哪里找她？她现在可能已经不知道躲到天边哪个角落了……”

“我要知道就见鬼了，”Sam耸耸肩，“我今天能不能穿你一件衬衫？我的都脏了。”他说谎。要是Dean对这种亲密有障碍，也许穿一件他的衣物会是一个解决办法。

 

“可以啊，”Dean马上同意了，完全没想过别的，站了起来，“我的旅行包还有几件。”

Sam跟在他身后，在Dean打开袋子的时候把手臂围在Dean腰间，头靠在他的背上。“要软的。”他要求着，在Dean的气息萦绕中深吸了一口。

Dean停了下来，往下看着他弟的小臂，手颤抖着。他吞了口水：“Sam，介不介意……？”他紧张兮兮地问道，打开旅行袋，翻了一遍。

 

“我不介意，你介意吗？”Sam开玩笑的嗤笑着，手摸到Dean的胸前。“你找到了没？”他问道，惊讶于他哥的肌肉如此的结实。

Dean的嘴张开，喘着气，看着这双手，感觉到当它们摸着他的胸膛时，Dean的阴茎也渐渐充了血。“我……”他双眼紧闭，努力阻止语言。“我介意。我很介意。”

“好吧，”Sam回答道，后退着离开他哥，走进厨房前拍了拍他的屁股。

Dean的眼睛差点跳出颅骨，当Sam走出房间时，Dean叹了一声，低下头，喘息着平复呼吸。见鬼了，他真的没办法再应付这种情况，这痛苦就像是吞一桶沙一样可怕。

Sam倒了一杯咖啡，思绪又开始奔放了。他摇了摇头，仿佛这样能甩开那些念头似的。他后退着进入房间。“衬衫呢？”他举起手臂问道。

Dean把他的黑色那件扔了出来，拉上旅行袋拉链，避开眼神相撞。

Sam穿上了，尴尬地对着Dean笑着。“谢啦。”他说着，走了过来紧紧抱着他。

Dean完全把“叹息着把Sam推开并表示投降”的理智抛诸脑后，他需要一个拥抱，毕竟他现在已经筋疲力尽了。

“这是个好变化。”Sam提了起来，鼻子紧挨着Dean的脖子，朝他微笑。

“你很难让人抗拒啊。”Dean仿佛说笑话一样回答，心脏却紧张地猛敲。

“真的吗？”Sam问道，靠后了一点去看着Dean。他抬起一只手，放在Dean的下巴上，他很紧张，但这感觉太对了。

Dean停下来吞咽了一下。很好，几秒间，这状况已经从“有点过火的兄弟爱”变成了“非常的公主新娘”了。他瞪大眼睛，视线在他的弟弟的唇瓣上逡巡。

Sam又把距离拉近了一些，两人嘴唇几乎可以碰到。他太想了，天知道他想了有多久，但他知道这对Dean来说很难接受，毕竟这感觉并不是双向的。他后退了。“我呃——我们要开始找找看——看那个呃——那个巫婆在哪。”他对着大门做手势。

Dean感觉他的心跳速度像航天火箭一样不断飙升，当他伸出手制止他弟的动作时，自己的牛仔裤中的巨大却在跳动着。“Sam。”他无比惧怕，绷直了身体。

“我知道，我知道……对不起。”Sam咕哝着移开视线，为自己居然想要Dean这样那样而感到羞愧。

“Sammy，没事的。”Dean耳语着，声音只能刚好盖过传到耳朵里的自己的心跳声。“这不……这不是你的错。”这就对了。不是Sam的错。但如果真发生了什么事，那一定是Dean的错了。

“我们接下来要做什么，Dean？” Sam问道，语气中透着点挫败和受伤。他把彼此的距离一点点减小，直到够得着紧抓住Dean的衬衫。神呐，难道他真的期待Dean也同样想要他吗，他会死在这上面的。

Dean吞了一口水。“我……我不知道……我不知道能干嘛。”他看着他弟的双手，胸膛起伏不定地试图想深呼吸让自己冷静下来。

Sam掀起Dean的衬衫，另一只手抓住Dean的两只手腕把他拉过来。他在他耳边低声说：“与你之间的任何距离都让我感到浑身难受。”然后立刻对自己说的话无比后悔。

Dean眼睛已经瞪得不能再大了。但他明白这滋味。即使没有这爱情魔咒的效果。Sam变得……真的变得完全失去控制了。“Sammy。”他紧张地喘着粗气，手臂在他试图平复呼吸时颤抖着，嘴巴大开着，想稳住自己。

Sam的眼眶湿了一点，他又被拒绝了。“是啊。”他试着给Dean留点空间，放开他的衬衫，失望地低着头看着地面。“也许你该再给Bobby打个电话……看看他有没有那婊子的下落或之类的。”他倒退着，坐在床上。

“我……”Dean吞咽了一下，“这要真的发生了什么我也不会好受的，Sammy。”他试图把眼底的水气眨掉。“这跟强奸差不多。这就是强奸。你……你中了魔咒。你是我们当中失去控制的那个。这可不行。”

“我一直都爱慕着你啊，Dean，”Sam大声宣告着，“我不明白你为什么就是不信，见鬼，我知道你跟我之间不一样，”充满爱意地看着Dean，“但我们得做点什么吧，无论如何。”

Dean叹了口气。也许……也许他该任由弟弟……跟他上床……但他还是要把这感受深深藏在心底。然后Sam就会好起来。这就好了……对吧？Sam是一个成年人……“好吧，”他点头道，“我可以试一下。”’

Sam的脑袋仿佛一下子在惊讶中啪的一声被烧坏了。“呃。”他紧张地动了动。

刚刚Dean真的同意了上床吗？当然他这样做只是为了解除这咒语而已，对吧？

“那，该怎么做？”他犹豫着问，不确定得做到哪一步为止。

“呃，”Dean脱下外套说，“当然你得先润滑一下，然后把它放进洞里，要不要我给你画个图解释？”

“天呐，Dean。”Sam摇摇头，无法控制自己快要把Dean的肩膀烧出个洞的眼神。“我是说——呃……比如说谁做上面那个，谁做……你懂。”他耸耸肩说着，看起来相当尴尬。他真的很想，但同时又有点怕Dean之后会后悔。

“对我来说没差。”Dean耸着肩，开始解开他的衬衫扣子。“你想要哪个？”

Sam对他哥在这情况中还能如此冷漠的态度感到相当不好受。他又走近了一点，伸手盖住Dean的手，阻止他下一步的动作。

“等等。”他的心脏猛烈地跳动着，仿佛下一秒就要爆炸。不可能这么简单就搞定，绝对不可能。

Dean停下来，这一刻他的瞳孔放大，心脏的跳速仿佛快要把他击毙了，手颤抖得厉害。他眨了眨眼：“什么？”

“我想说，拜托……上一秒你还在因为我太粘人而拼命想把我推开，下一秒你就准备好要——”他停顿了一下，“我搞不懂，Dean。”这才是他想要的，说实话，没有咒语之前他就想要这么做了。他为什么要把自己撇清关系呢？这可是他唯一的机会，但他还是觉得自己是在强迫Dean。

Dean皱紧眉毛。“你越来越失控了，Sam，你难道还看不出来吗？这只会越来越糟糕。我想要按你说的做，我也能这么做，”他呼了一口气，气息都是滚烫的，“你现在想操我还是怎样？”

Sam的嘴巴张开。“Dean，我不认为……”他迟疑着。管他娘的，他一边想着一边脱下衣服。

他上前，让彼此的胸膛紧贴在一起，脸对着脸，犹豫了一下亲吻了Dean，嘴里一边含糊说着：“我们快点搞定吧。”但他知道以后他还是会想要他的。太好了，他又得回到假装自己不想要Dean的日子了。

Dean感到一阵头晕目眩，当Sam的嘴唇碰到他的时候简直要倒过去了。他点了点头，低声说着“对”，心脏都要从喉咙里跳出来了，他踢开鞋子，把裤子脱掉。

Sam紧紧贴着他，把他推倒在床上。Sam惊讶地停住了动作，呆站着。他没想到Dean已经变得这么大了，忍不住舔了舔唇。“我答应你，很快搞定。”他张嘴，把话吞到Dean的唇间，游移在他震颤的身体上方。Sam用唾沫把手润湿，往下包裹着他的全长。

Dean紧张地挺了起来。“等——等一下，”他睁大眼说着，“我……我从来没……没试过在下面啊。”他磕磕绊绊地说着，清了清喉咙。“你是不是该……准备一下什么的？我可不想被人从中间撕开两半。”

“呃，我想可以的，”Sam紧张地说着，向后倾一点，以便恰好跪在Dean的双腿间，他伸手擦了擦自己的大腿。“你什么时候准备好了就告诉我吧。”他喃喃着，等着他继续。

“我可不知道我还能不能准备好，”Dean咕哝着吞了口水，“继续吧。”

“呃，如果你不想——”年轻的Winchester停了一停，“我是说，你可以当上面的那个……”完全失去了组织语言的能力，他现在尴尬得要命。如果Dean太害怕让Sam做的话，他还是愿意把Dean的阴茎吞入自己那里的。

“这样就好了，Sam，”Dean说道，“就……轻一点就好了，明白了吗？”他眉头皱紧，“除非我有另外的要求。现在你能开始继续手上的事了吗，我们剩下的时间可不多了。”

“不管了。”Sam耸着肩。他慢慢把手指尖滑入Dean体内，犹豫了一会儿才全部插进去，然后停了一下来让Dean有时间调整自己。“如果太过了，你就叫我停下。”他嘟囔着亲吻Dean的左侧大腿。

Dean躺了回去，用手肘撑着上身，“我还行。”他看着他弟说着，脸微微红了一点，阴茎跳动了一下。

Dean一直集中注意力看着他的这个事实，让Sam觉得自己仿佛被放到了台上。他开始有规律地把手指挤进去、拔出去，阴茎随着Dean的反应一点点苏醒过来。“还想要吗？”他低声对着个子稍矮的男人的大腿说着。

Dean点点头。“好啊。”他喘着粗气，不受控制地发出一声清楚的呻吟声，脸颊通红。他弟弟的手指又粗又硬，就这么插进一个大概是他全身最生涩的地方，那个即使是他自己也从来没碰过的未知领域。

Sam抓着Dean的大腿，用嘴巴一点点向下咬着，一边把第二根手指伸进去，强烈地渴望着这是他的阴茎。

Dean喘着气，眼睛变暗了一点，挪了挪身体。“Sam。”他用一种混杂了浓烈的欲望的语气喊着。当然，这有点刺痛，但他还是能感受到藏在这痛楚底下的欢愉。

Sam马上停了下来。“没事吧？我有没有伤到你？”他正经地问道，亲吻着刚刚咬过的地方。

“还行。”Dean安慰了一下Sam，看着他弟布满担忧的脸，虚弱地微笑着。“感……感觉棒极了，”他吐着气说，“不要停。”

Sam又开始抽插手指，加快节奏，会在Dean每次弓起背的时候弯一下指节。“Dean，我想……”他迟疑着，却强烈渴求着进入他，仿佛整个人都被渴望揪痛着。

手指扫过他的前列腺的时候，Dean倒了下来，眼睛几乎全部翻成白色，一声……一声令人尴尬的声音从他的双唇间冒出，他用尽全力回答道，“好，Sam，干吧。”他结结巴巴地说道。

Sam站起来，弯下膝盖迎向Dean的身体，他抓住自己的阴茎根部，用唾液再次湿润了一下，然后把手放在Dean的臀部上作为支撑，开始把龟头滑入他哥哥的温热里。

“要是我弄痛了你，就告诉我。”他低语着，然后把剩下的部分全部插进去。Sam的嘴巴在快感中大开着，“操。”他呻吟了一声。

Dean缩了一下，然后躺回到床单上，弯曲着膝盖轻喘着，感受着他的弟弟完全进入他。他已经说不清他想这样做想了多少次了，多少次他幻想着Sam进入他，狠狠操着他。即使是现在，把秘密在Sam面前藏好，他还是无法在他弟弟面前隐藏自己的勃起，这让他的渴望看起来十分显露无余。

Sam用力靠向他，试着把每一寸都挤进他的体内，在Dean的体内让他感觉既是天堂又是地狱。他开始用力抽插进去，差点要失去控制，一边撞击着他一边抓着Dean的胸膛。

 

“真要命。”他哼了一声，微笑着把头向后仰。世间上还有比这更美妙的事吗？

“擦——操，”Dean哼哼着喊，手向上摸索着，手臂绕过他弟弟那宽阔的肩膀，紧紧抓住他。“Sammy，真见鬼。”他咬着唇，背部弓起来，挪动着臀部以迎合他的节奏。

令Dean的身体回应他的动作，这实在是Sam做过的最有成就感的事情了。他不休不饶地一直探入Dean的体内，向下看着，对着Dean傻笑。“你喜欢这个，不是吗？”他问出来，明知道自己怎么都不可能在这种情况下得到任何回答。他想听到Dean说出来，一想到听着Dean在被操得脑袋一片空白的时候还说着话，这让Sam快要出来了。

Dean听着他的话喘着气，“是的，”他喃喃地说，一只手紧紧抓着他弟弟的头发。“我……我喜欢。”他承认道，身体在每次抽插中颤抖着，一个一个字地吐出来。仿佛他的弟弟操得他连说话方式都被捅了个洞。 “想要你的手臂围着我，想听你在我耳边喘气，想让你操得我失去知觉。”

Sam向下更深入了Dean一点，一只手抓着他做起来，另一只手抱着他哥哥的背部。听着他们两个人从里面发出来的声响，他已经开始憎恨起明天看到邻居的反应了。

他的脸游移在Dean的正上方，然后俯身向下，把他哥哥的下唇咬进嘴里吸吮着。Sam知道他熬不了多久了，特别是这样的亲密，感受着Dean抱着他肩膀的双臂。“喜欢这样吗？”他低声贴着Dean的耳朵说着。

显然Sam让他们两个都到达顶点，当Dean的身体在欲望中震颤，当他呜咽着弓起背靠向他的弟弟的时候。他颤抖得如此剧烈，以至于他以为自己会就这样从令人窒息的拥抱中全散了架。但他依然挣扎着，试着组织语言。“喜欢，”他抖动着呼吸，“喜欢，Sammy，求你了。”

他爱死这个了，听着Dean乞求着，乞求着索要他。他紧致得可怕，可以算是不可思议了，Sam感觉到自己越来越接近高潮。他吮吸着Dean的耳垂，然后松开它低吟着，“太紧了……要射出来了。”

听到他的话，Dean双眼瞪圆，脑袋还沉浸在快感中，闭上双眼，“求你了，Sammy，”他说着，用他泛着红色的全身乞求着，“摸我。”

Sam弯下身，包裹住Dean的全部，一边在他耳边哼着，“好大。”他已经到极限了，这一刻的他根本无法温柔起来。他用手掌盖住，然后粗暴地拉过Dean的阴茎，呻吟着释放出来，一边猛烈地射出来，一边感受着手上他的哥哥渗漏出来的前液。

当他弟弟的手摸到他的时候，Dean真的呜咽出来了，从他体内冒出的声音听起来简直太不自然了，他的指甲紧抓着Sam的后背，可能把皮肤也抓破了，但他已经快乐得无法思考这个了。

“Sammy，”他颤抖着射了出来，双腿摇晃着弓着后背，在Sam的怀抱中翘起屁股。

然后Sam把头放在Dean的胸前，叹息着。他意识到这一切大概是为了帮他解除咒语，所以在他哥面前表现的像个基佬并不是一个好主意。他知道这成功了，那个时刻挤压着他，快让他倒下的欲望明显已经消失了，但他还是在意着Dean，这是不变的。

从刚刚发生的事情Sam能发誓Dean肯定也在意他，但他不想用这个去冒险，最后成了唯一一个把心掏出来碎成一地的人。于是他向后靠，尴尬地站了起来说“那好吧”，然后走进浴室清理身体。

Dean不胜其烦哼了一声，虚弱地坐了起来。“喂……等等……”他喘着气，胸膛起伏着。“你就这样操完拍拍屁股走人？事后余味都完全没有吗……？什么都没有……？”他皱起眉。他……不是很懂。他做错了什么了吗？还是说错什么……？

Sam静静站着，膝盖在Dean的话中变软。“我呃——我不知道……我想现在我们还是穿上衣服吧。我是说既然咒语已经破了，我猜这就结束了。”他呛住了，害怕回看Dean的脸。

Sam想要他，想跟他在一起，这是当然的，但他不想自己一个人被暴露在哪里（那里）。他已经被拒绝过了，如果他把自己暴露出来留给Dean，而Dean却完全不想要他，他大概会去自杀的。

Dean吞了一口水。天呐，他惨了。他在这场爱情魔咒什么的事情上占了他弟的便宜。Sam当然没有那种感觉，他怎么可能有呢？他做起来，感受着泪水在眼眶里刺痛着，那种熟悉的被拒绝的痛楚冲刷着他的全身，他的四肢仿佛在皮肤下面被万根针戳刺着，Dean从床上下来，紧张地抓过衣服。

 

“对不起，Sammy，”他说着，一边穿上裤子，“我……我不是有意……利用你什么的……”天呐，你说这个做什么？

“等等，什么？”Sam转过身来，惊呆了。“你怎么就利用我了？这是为了解除咒语……如果真的这样算，我才应该给你道歉，我强迫你跟我做这种事情。我无法想象这将会成为你一个多么沉重的阴影了。”

Sam下意识地把一只手放在Dean的后腰，真诚地看着他：“我才是对不起你的那个，Dean。”

Dean从自己的腰间往上看，眼泪盈满双眼，推开他的弟弟。“别他妈怪你自己了！你可是中了咒语啊……我……”他的胸口被一只无形的手扭曲着，痛苦再次袭来，几乎让他窒息倒下。这太过沉重的罪恶感。“我……事实上是我强奸了你……我的意思是……虽然我才是下面的那个，但你也无法控制自己啊……我利用了你。”

“耶稣他娘的基督啊，Dean！是我想要的，不管有没有咒语！所以说，我他妈当然怪我自己了。”Sam大声驳斥着，满脸的羞耻，拳头紧握得关节都快泛白。

Dean困惑地停了下来。“等一下……你……你现在……还会想要？”他问道。

Sam转过身，羞耻得不敢看Dean，眼眶被泪水浸湿。“我呃，”他停了停，下唇颤抖着，“我应该走的，Dean，对不起……”他犹豫着，收拾着行李。这不行的，他本来不想把真相告诉Dean的，他怎么能想？

Dean站起来。“等……现在先他妈给我等一下，”他紧张地开口，走到他弟弟身旁，“你……你要走？你要……要离开我？在经历了这些之后？就……就因为我们……就因为我们上床了，”他忐忑地吞着口水，“这没什么不一样，Sammy。你还是我的兄弟。”

Sam低下头，声音几乎听不见。“一切都不一样，Dean，特别是我还想要，”他停了一下，“想要你。”他等待着，等着Dean拒绝他，他根本无法怪Dean。Sam感觉到啜泣声拉扯着他的喉咙，这对他来说真的太难了。

Dean伸出手，抓住他弟弟的手臂拉过来，让Sam转过来直视他。“我也是。”见鬼的他怕死了说出口，但他还有什么借口呢？他的弟弟都承认了。而且，没错，要是Sam跳进了悬崖，他也会跟着眼都不眨地往下跳的。

Sam几乎是震惊地看着Dean。他不是……他没有拒绝他？这说不通啊。“那你为什么还老是推开我？”他问道，声音里透着明显的受伤。

“因为那个爱情魔咒啊，贱人，”Dean瞪着他回答，“你……你是被逼去做的……而我……我一直为自己对你抱有的感情而羞耻……我……我以为你会恨我。”

“那咒语对我起的唯一的作用，Dean，就是把我的自制力全部没收了，”年轻的Winchester停了一下，“其他的一切都是早就潜伏着，就埋藏在表面之下。”他几乎无法相信，他们都渴望着彼此，却又害怕着进一步动作，这难道不是天意吗？

Dean点头，理解了他的话，然后伸手在他弟弟的后脑勺上拍了一巴掌，“我真想说，有时候啊，Sammy，这感觉就像我是家里唯一一个脑子只有一半的家伙。”

“这见鬼的是干什么？！”Sam喊着，揉了揉脑袋。

“因为你毁掉了我人生中大概是最美妙的一次事后，蠢货。”Dean回答道，转过身叹着气，躺回床上，穿好衣服却不知道要干嘛。

Sam走过去，跳到Dean身上跨坐着。“我怎么可能知道啊？”他一只手伸进Dean的衬衫里反问回去。

“你得等我推开你。”Dean暴躁地说着，享受着他弟弟的抚摸，嘴里哼哼着。

“我怕呀，你个混蛋。”Sam嘟哝着，迟疑地俯下身索吻。

Dean吞了口水，死死盯着这个大块头，眨着眼狠狠瞪着他，视线向下扫过他弟弟的嘴唇。第一个恋爱魔咒之后的亲吻。他点头，暗暗放下心头大石。

Sam整个人俯下，把几乎全部的重量都放在Dean身上，吞食着他的嘴唇。他吸吮着咬着Dean的唇瓣，用舌头舔弄着挑逗——操，他得停下来了，不然又要惹火上身了。他抽身回来，盯着Dean，意识到这是他们真正意义上的初吻。

Dean无力地微笑着，感受着自己的全身都仿佛被卷入了这个亲吻中，哼哼着，几乎算得上是呻吟了，直到Sam开口，“喂。”他瞪着他，“你可不能再挣开我了，真该死。就先再这样躺一会儿吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 本文标题化用了歌曲 Love Potion No.9，下面是这首老歌的其中一个翻唱版，有性趣的旁友可以点这里听听看http://www.xiami.com/song/1769484474  
> 感谢Beta黄瓜同志！她Beta的用的精力简直不比翻译的少！


End file.
